Don't Leave Me here
by bonniebird
Summary: Damon regrets his past because His choices gave him the bad guy reputation but can he change now that he has claimed her and will he give up forever to make her happy. Bamon. Rated M for future chapters pairings are Bonnie/Damon Sage/Meredith Elena/Stefan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Night mum." I called down the stairs then ran to my room, I turned to shut the door, and turned the light on. I changed out of my jeans and wolly jumper into my purple nighty and sat down at the dressing table to brush out my hair. I glanced at the window. There on my window ledge was a crow. DAMON!

"What do you want Damon?"

The bird seamed to stand as the handsome vampire shifted.

"Hello redbird, how are you?"

"I was fine until a really big bird flew in my room." I snapped back.

He chuckled and jumped of the window ledge

"well would you like me to remove the bird for you red?" he coked his head to one side and flashed his annoyingly dazzling smile.

I scould at him "Have you been watching me this whole time?" I asked as I slid into my bed.

"Well _I _wasn't but that nasty crow was." He took a few steps towards me and I stood up giving him my best dirty look

_"DAMON _you are the nasty crow" I stood up on tipe toes to make myself bigger

"Fine I'll go away and never ever come back" he threw himself out of the window sniffing and pretending to cry

"Moody pant's" I muttered under my breath and shut my eyes. I snapped them open almost instantly when I felt the bed dip.

"DAMON" I almost screamed. He was right above me. He smirked and bent down.

"What are you doing?" I asked I was however answered with a kiss. I shoved Damon of.

"Go away I need to get to sleep for tomorrow." I shoved against his chest which did nothing but make my arms ache

"Fine, but you like me and I'm not stopping until you admit it. See you tomorrow red."

I sighed as he changed into his birdself and flew into the night.

"Come on Bonnie hurry up!" I rolled my eyes towards the crow that was in the tree "Is Damon coming with us? He's up in that tree" I pointed in the direction of Damon as he jumped from the tree shifting to his vampire form.

Elena and the others sighed.

"Can you take Matt and Bonnie up to the cinema it saves us taking all four cars we can just take two then."

He shrugged "Sure."

He walked to the car and opened the passenger door and opened it. I looked at matt. "I guess he wants you in the front." I told him. I was not going to sit next to Damon. As we walked to the car matt shut the door and got in the back with me.

I had fallen asleep but woke when I herd Matt shout at Damon.

"DAMON WHERE WRE YOU TAKING US WE'VE GONE PAST THE CINIMA?"

"Mutt _were _going to the other one maybe the others didn't tell you."

"Damon there isn't another cinema any where here and Matt planed the day, Matt he just took a wrong turn he'll go back. Right Damon?"

"Dunno some of us don't enjoy being mocked." He flashed his killer hot smile across the car to me I felt my cheeks flush.

"maybe we should go and ask someone in this shops how to get back" I waved my hand in the direction of the brightly coloured clothes shops.

"NO I'm not getting out of this car until you take us back." I sighed at Matt then saw where we were.

"Damon where are we going? And why are we at the airport?"

"Oh, Cara just wait and see." I fell silent and glanced at Matt, I could see him turning pail.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Damon where are we?" I asked we had driven four hours and eventually stopped in front of a huge house. Matt got out first and grabbed the door handle and yanked me out of the of the car.

"We are out side my Villa….. in Italy." I gasped as I steadied myself

"So what are you going to tell the others, that you kidnapped us, that you did your vampy mojo and got us to Italy, I want my phone back?" Matt snapped at him. Damon lolled against the wall, I sighed.

This was going to be harder than it looked. Damon slapped Matt's phone into his hand, matt went red as the pain from the blow ran across his body, I put my hand on Matt's shoulder and winced.

Suddenly cold fingers twisted into mine and I looked up to see Damon not really paying attention. He started to lead me of towards the drive.

I looked at Matt. _I'll call the others_, he mouthed at me. I moved my head slightly and glanced up at Damon; he smirked and moved so quickly that I couldn't pull away from his embrace. I tried to push him away as his lips crashed into mine. I knew that Matt couldn't see us because we were round the corner but he could walk round at any second. He let go.

"So Cara I was wrong you don't like me but Mutt." He turned and started to walked away. _Okay_.

"Damon please I …." I didn't know what to say. He had stopped I ran up to him.

"I don't love Matt, please don't keep us here just to prove that." He sighed and turned to face me.

"Words don't mean anything unless you can prove it." I could hear Matt catching up with us as Damon slid away into the shadows. Some thing silver flashed through the air, house keys. Matt caught them as he rounded the corner.

"We should go in before he brings his dinner back home." Matt said.

"Stop being so mean Matt. He's still upset about Stefan proposing to Elena, but this time I've upset him." I twirled a lock of hair round my fingers

We stopped at the front door; Matt unlocked it and gingerly opened it and headed inside.

"I'll get our stuff from the car." I ran down the drive. Not looking where I was going so, I wasn't surprised when I ran into a solid wall of black leather.

"Sorry" I muttered at him.

"Here" he handed me the bags. So much for a sleep over with the "girls" (Stefan and Matt included)

"Thanks, um if were in ita…."

"I don't care, go away Bonnie." He walked away. I wondered over to a low strung tree and sat on the branch.

As soon as I was sat down the tears started to run races down my checks and my thoughts danced around me clouding all my senses. I must have been sat there for a long time as it had started to rain. I didn't care.

"Come Cara you're getting cold." I felt the Vampire pick me up and hold me to him bridal style. I snuggled down into his arms and started to weep onto his shoulder.

I must have fallen asleep as Damon carried me to the house because when I woke he wasn't there but I was in a huge double bed with pillows and cushions the whole room was painted in Teal and Hessian and everything in it was also these colours including the giant telly on the wall opposite there was an open front wardrobe full of clothes there was another one for dresses and one for shoes.

There was a huge dressing table with an amount of makeup you can only wish for, but the best thing in the room was the Drop Dead Gorgeous Vampire in the middle of the room in his usual tight black top that showed mussel and faded denim jeans. He smirked at me.

"Do I have something on my face?" He coked his head to one side.

"Ok I'm guessing you want a hug and if you do want one you'll have to come here I'm so not getting out of this bed." He rolled his eyes and moved to my side and yanked me out of the bed. I moaned and grabbed at the huge duvet.

"Breakfast, you'll be hungry." I wasn't hungry. I went into the bath room and showered as I did I could smell food cooking. Ok I was hungry.

I grabbed a tank top and my skinny jeans and got dressed then ran down stairs while pulling my hair into a messy ponytail..

"Oh, hi Matt where's Damon?" Matt looked up at me from the cooker.

"He left last night; he was upset buy what you had said"

"But I saw him this morning, he woke me up." I went over to him and looked at what he had been cooking.

"No he stormed out last night, he took the car to it had all our stuff in."

"With all of your stuff in it I've got my bags"

"Oh."

"well I'm sure in a house like this there's something to wear, if not we could walk into the town I've got some money"

Matt handed me some food. Pancakes.

"He has convinced himself that you hate him."

"I'll go and find him; he has to be some where in here. He could have hidden the car."

I started to wonder of when I had finished leaving Matt to tidy up. The house was so big I was scared I would get lost. I turned a corner and was about to go back when I heard a girl laughing. I turned to face the door and opened it a crack. In the room there was a tall, good looking man flirting with a girl about the same age as me. The man was stroking the girls face.

"Yes dear, of course I love you, what do you need a car? Money you can have it love." I gasped as the tears started to roll down my face. I turned to run back to Matt but only managed to run into Damon.

"Cara, please I can explain."

I pushed away from him. I wasn't even sure why I cared that much, I didn't like him, I couldn't he's a mean nasty blood sucking machine, or so Elena says.

"No you can't you always come up with some reason. I don't believe you any more Damon."

I looked up at him he really did look like I had hurt him. He moved forwards and pushed me against the wall and kissed my forehead.

"You should be scared but you're not, hum." He moved my hair and was about to bite me. I froze tears rolling down my cheeks he rubbed the away with his thumbs and cradled my small face in his hands.

"Damon." We both looked around to see Stefan stood in the corridor behind us. A wave of relief washed over me. Damon released me and I ran into Stefan's arms.

"Matt h…" Stefan lifted me of the floor.

"I've got him, hold tight."

He ran away from Damon down to the airport where Matt was waiting stood looking very bewildered in his PJ's, I couldn't help but giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh Bonnie I'm glad your home, that storm last night was just awful." Mum ran down the steps to greet me. I smiled to myself.

"Mum I'm ok, promise." I glanced up. Damon was perched on the roof as a crow. I didn't mention to Stefan that Damon could get in. I stood on the porch and waved Stefan of.

"Night mum, night Mary." I kissed them good night, and then crept up the stairs in case Damon was waiting.

When I got into my room I was shocked at what I saw.

Damon was sat in the middle of the room with his back to me, he was sobbing into his hands. I sat next to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved so he could see me.

"Cara I know you don't want me here…" I put my finger to his lips to stop him talking.

"Damon, when you woke me up, I thought you had forgiven me for being so mean the other night, but then I went looking for you, it might have been different but it hurt what you've done."

He lent forward and lent his head on my shoulder. I could feel damp tears falling from his face. I could hear someone walking up the stairs. Damon stiffened and let lose a low growl then moved silently and speedily carrying me to my bed and placed me down gently. He lent over me and gently pressed his lips to mine then disappeared; I reached up and snapped the light of pulling the blanket up to my chin.

The door opened and the room flooded with light,

"Bonnie honey, you still up?" I sat up and switched my light on

"Yeah" mum smiled at me, and ruffled my hair.

"Your sister and I would like to go on holiday, I feel your old enough now to decide, if you want to come with us or not," I smiled I love holidays.

"Were going to Italy" the smile slide of my face.

"I think I want to stay here, me and the gang are saving up to go there our self's and I don't want to ruin the fun by going with out them."

Mum nodded and smiled we talked a bit more before she left. I waited for the landing light to switch of and the house go dark, I padded across the room, stubbing my toe on the way and loosing balance.

"I've got you cara" I snuggled into the strong arms that held me and let sleep slip over me as he carried me to bed.

"Would you like me to leave?" I shook my head, he chuckled, the sound rumbled softly through his chest and he lay down on my bed gently placing me in the middle of his chest.


	4. Author's note's

HE GUY'S I'M NOT SURE WHERE THE STORY SHOULD GO FROM HERE SO IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGESTIONS I WOULD BE GREATFUL, THANKS


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys really sorry about the delay in updateing. i have been really busy but will get round to it soon.

XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thanks so much for the feedback**

**i'm sorry its been so long, i've been busy updateing some other stuff but here's the new chapter and Damon enjoys the company of a very naughty Bonnie**

**Enjoy and feel free to leve feed back.**

"Bonnie honey, you still up?" I sat up and switched my light on

"yeah" mum smiled at me, and ruffled my hair.

"your sister and I would like to go on holiday, I feel your old enough now to decide, if you want to come with us or not," I smiled I love holidays.

"were going to italy" the smile slide of my face.

"I think I wanna stay here, me and the gang are saving up to go there ourself s and I don't want to ruin the fun by going with out them."

Mum nodded and smiled we talked a bit more. About an hour later there was a knock at the door.

"I bet it's Matt." I ran to the door and smiled at Matt who grinned back at me and gave a cheerful wave to my mother.

"Bonnie would you mind staying with your friends while were on holiday?" I looked up to see a worried Mary chewing her lip.

"Yeah, why?" she smiled at me.

"me and mom are looking into letting the house out while were on holiday, it would give us a bit of extra money." I smiled at her and nodded.

"your going next week right, I'll get my suitcase from Stefan and pack when I get back." Mary nodded and waved me and Matt off.

"So urm how do you feel after last night?"I looped my arm into Matt's and skipped towards Stefan's car which had just pulled up after picking Meredith up.

"Same as usual really." I muttered as my thoughts drifted to the older vampire.

"Ok." he smiled at me and held the car door open so we could slide in. Stefan nodded at me and muttered a greeting before arguing with some one on his mobile.

"Damon's not picked up Elena." Meredith muttered to me I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." Stefan slammed his mobile down on the cars dash board cracking it.

"What's he doing now?" Matt asked.

"He's finally picked her up, lets go." I nodded and the car was soon filled with chatter as we travelled to the Mall.

"Hey Mer?" I called from my fitting room cubical.

"Yeah BonBon."

"Can you help me do this up." I had picked up a very tight blue peplum dress with gold sequins on the shoulder straps.

"Um hang on Elena's asked me for help." she laughed and ran down to Elena's cubical.

I jumped as the lock on the door flipped open and Damon skulked in. I frowned at him.

"What you asked for help." he looked at me innocently, he grabbed my hips and spun me round so he could zip up my dress once he had done it he spun me back round and inspected me at arms length.

"No." he shook his head. I pushed him aside and looked in the mirror. The dress clung to me every were, it made my tiny frame look curvy and defined.

"I like it." he growled and placed a hand on the inside of my thigh.

"Look how short it is." I lent against him and pouted.

"that doesn't matter, I'm paying for it." I watched his face change from its seductive stare to a mischievous grin. I gasped as he started tracing circles on my inner thigh with his thumb.

"If you leave that one, I will buy you everything that you want for today." I pushed his hand away from me and turned to face him.

"Ok... Do I really have to put it back?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes, he growled and pinned me against the wall.

"the dress is extra." he tilted his head towards mine and slid a hand into my hair tilting my head up to his and pushed his knee between my legs, gasped and he dove for my lips.

When I didn't respond to his lips he pulled away and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and gently kiss his lips, a rumbling noise caught some where between a purr and a growl rolled out of his mouth as I pulled him down towards me.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled huskily.

"I want that dress." he nodded and captivated mouth mouth with his and growled when he tried to lift me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Redbird, I told you it was to short." I giggled as he rubbed against my skin where the dress should have been.

"I told you its fine." I wiggled out of his reach and remembered the other clothes that had been forgotten.

"could you undo it?" I asked him, he smiled and a low growl rumbled through his body.

"Sure, oh and you can keep this one, but only between you and me." he whispered the last part and he made quick work of the fastenings of my dress.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well i desided to add a chapter early because i have a new idea where its going, i hope you like it i thought i'd leave it on a cliffhanger.**

**dont forget to review XD**

Chapter five

"I can't believe you got Damon to make a deal like this!" squealed Elena happily as we pondered over expensive jewellery.

"what about this one?" we looked up at Meredith as she showed us a diamond and ruby coloured collar necklace, I shook my head.

"I wanted something green, kind of big and flashy but not to much." the girls nodded and went about helping me collect a matching set after twenty minutes Matt stumbled in almost falling onto his knees, he shot a glare at Damon who was rolling his eyes at Stefan's angry rantings.

"He says are you done and that if you're not then he's dragging you round here on you're own because he can't stand Stefan any longer." we all rolled our eyes.

"look Bonnie, go round with Damon for today, we'll meet up for lunch I'll text you when we've found some where to eat." I nodded

"make sure there's Vanilla Milkshake." they grinned at me and nodded before stalking past Damon who quickly bounded ,nearly skipped, into the shop.

"Nice." he said as he gently scooped up the necklace and frowned, he turned to the shop owner.

"She wants these to be real." he held the necklace out to the man and dropped it onto the counter.

"Damon it's ok." I whispered knowing full well that even if it were Matt buying something like this that he would say something about it. He turned back to me and took my hand.

"I'll get you real ones, you like this though." I nodded and thanked the man for his time and tried to suppress a giggle at the poor man stood rotted to the spot, not really sure what just happened.

I let out a small squeal as my favourite shop cam into view, the vampire looked down at me with a half smirk on his face.

"Here?" I nodded and yanked him to the shop.

"Why do all these bags and stuff have a little cartoon girl." I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed two baskets and handed him one. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he followed me round the shop.

"it's a brand called Gorjuss, I love it." I said as I grabbed two of the three dolls that were sat on the shelf in front of us.

"You don't want that one?" I shook my head.

"the gang got me that and a Gorjuss bag for christmas." A low grumble came from his throught at the mention of Matt causeing a girl next to us to jump and hurry away.

"Is it really nesersery to do that every time he is mentioned." he nodded and picked up a mug with the signature little girl, he inspected it carefully, she had long wavy hair flying out around her holding a huge clock in her hand.

"Cute I suppose." he gently placed it in his basket before handing me his wallet.

"take the money in there and get your stuff and wait outside the door, I'm getting you some stuff." he flashed his credit card at me before disappearing into the back of the shop, I shrugged and did what he said.

As I waited outside it suddenly dawned on me that we had gone pat the shop that I needed to go into. I desired I would quickly head in and I had Damon's wallet so it wasn't breaking his _Save the redbird money plan _as he had put it to the others, I lugged my bags onto my arm and dashed over to the shop.

After a few minutes a slightly forlorn looking Damon appeared next to me.

"Don't do that again." he hissed into my ear, I giggled and patted his chest, he worried look turned into a smirk when he noticed I was buying underwear. I groaned knowing he was going to have a bought of _"Damon Syndrome" _

"you looking for something I'll like?" he muttered looking at the bra I had in my hand.

"No, I just need some new stuff." he winked at me and wondered of receiving stares from the women around me as he retreated.

By the time I was ready to buy my things Damon was lounging in one of the chairs that had been dotted around the shop looking as if he might drop dead at any second, giggle as I took in the small man next to him wittering on and on about how to pick up girls in a "shop like this" Damon rolled his eyes at me and I winked back skipping over to him.

"Well hey there handsome, you buy me this and you can take me home." Damon chuckled and shrugged at the gobsmaked man next to him before taking the basket from me and pulled me away.

"that was mean." he said once we had got outside. I shrugged and my eyes fell on and ice-cream parlour, I gazed up at him and pouted.

"can we..." he sighed and strolled over to the shop.

"Vanilla." I said knowing he would hear me. I jumped as an arm slinked round my waist, I looked up to see the man from in the shop.

"Your friend leave you alone?" I tired to pull away from him but he pulled me closer and kissed my neck.

"Come on, he's not coming back." he started pulling me towards the exit and I desperately glanced around for Damon. I silently cursed for being so small and for letting Damon have my phone.

My panic rose when he successfully pulled me outside. I closed my eyes getting ready to scream as he dragged me around the back of Mall, I opened them as a savage roar ripped through the air and the man's grip vanished, there was a scream and gentle arms were wrapped around me, I opened my eyes to see Damon trying to stop himself from tearing into me, I looked up at who was holding me.

"Elena!" I gasped I looked over her shoulder Meredith was holding a small jar of vervaine trying to calm him down, Matt was pushing several trolleys of shopping towards us and Stefan was dragging a bloodied body into the woods that backed onto the Mall.

"He was trying to help." I muttered to he as I rested my head on her shoulder at let out a shaky sigh.

"We know." I nodded and she gave me a squeeze.

"Mer is he ok to be around us now?" Meredith nodded an dropped the vervain into my hand.

"Just in case."

I slid it in my pocket and gingerly stepped closer to him once I was within arms reach he clutched me tight to him, I could feel every muscle in his chest ripple as his hands ran over me checking if I was alight, I jumped as a low growl ripped from his teeth, I turned around best I could in his arms and was surprised to see him growling at Elena. She hesitated and stepped towards me, he moved around as if he was a trapped and uncomfortable, she took another step and a louder growl vibrated through him.

"Mine." he backed away with me in his arms. Stefan Vampire ran to Elena.

"leave it, he doesn't want to hurt you, he's claimed her."


	8. Chapter 8

and heres the next chapter.

thanks for all the support

i'll update soon, enjoy :)

Chapter six

"Stefan what do you mean?" Matt ask in a week voice.

"It's simple really, if a vampire favours a human enough they will have a special link with them, Bonnie's fear triggered the claiming." They all nodded, Damon was clutching tight to me with one arm and trailing his free hand through my fiery curls.

"Well is that it? I imagine there's more to it than that." Meredith said finally breaking the silence. Stefan looked at her and shook his head.

"I'm sure Mrs Flowers will know." we all agreed and the four of them started gathering my bags saying they'd take care of the parcels and meet us back at the boarding house before heading of to fill Stefan and Damon's cars.

"I'm so sorry." I shivered as Damon's lips brushed over my ear. I stroked his chest and rested my head on the nape of his neck.

"it's ok Damon." I said, he scooped me up in his arms and I curled into him, he made a noise like a purr as he headed to the car.

"Damon!" I gasped, he looked down at me panicked, I giggled as I took in his face.

"your covered in blood can you put me down." he made a strangled growl that sounded like he tried to stop it pacing his lips. Eventually he set me down next to my side of the car.

"Well, this is more common with the newer vampires, it's very rare to happen to a vampire as old as you two." Mrs Flowers was sat in her study with the six of us crowded around her.

"Isnt there a way to save her?" Matt cried at her causing a savage growl to escape from Damon, Matt glared at him.

"I'm afraid he will have to mate and exchange blood with him or they will both get weaker until they die."

I stood up and ran up to my room in tears and locked the door. I loved Damon, we all knew that but to not have a choice made me unsure, I wanted a family, a normal life, but now that wasn't possible.

"Bonnie?" Damon had followed me up, I could hear him passing outside my door.

"Go away." I yelled, the pacing stopped and a strange choking noise crawled its way towards me. I sighed and padded towards to door opening it a crack, I instantly felt guilty, Damon was sat to the left of the door leaning against the door looking up to the ceiling muttering to himself.

"I'm sorry, it's just that..." he nodded and finished my sentence with out answering.

"Kids, no happy family's." I felt the tears rush back to my eyes, I ran a hand through his hair he groaned and closed his eyes, his fangs started to extend and he was suddenly in front of me his hair tangled into my hair and his lips crashed into mine, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist gasping as he kissed and dragged his mouth and fangs down my neck.

"Ahem" I jumped and Damon let of a low rumbling sound as warning. I smiled at Mrs Flowers as she entered the room. She put up her hands slowly showing Damon she wasn't a threat before turning her attention to me.

"I've found something you might want to look at." She handed me a old note book and pointed to a note.

"There is a way to turn Damon into a human for five hours." she said gently. I looked up at her puzzled.

"why would we do that, I don't mind him being a vampire... as long as hes nice." I added grinning up at him, I could see him out of the corner of my eye trying to hide a smile.

"well by the time we've found the actual recipe, you and Damon might want a family." I nodded and looked up at Damon who was deep in thought.

"is there any side effects?" the older witch smiled at me and nodded.

"Well your child will either have some powers, or non at all, the other is that Damon could get stuck between human and vampire if it's performed wrong." I nodded again and sat on the edge of the bed, Mrs Flowers nodded to us both and left shutting the door behind her.

"what do you think?" I asked him, he grinned at me.

"Well first thing is I'm making you officially mine." I squealed as he dived on me knocking us both backwards.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, thank you so much for your reviews and waiting so long but heres the next chapter, i'd be happy to hear any ideas about what i should do with the next chapter because i'm not so sure where to go with the next chapter.**

**Enjoy**

I woke up with the sun streaming through the curtains and an empty bed, I sat bolt upright forgetting my lack of clothes and stumbled out of bed.

"Damon?" I ran my fingers through my hair trying to think were he'd go when the door opened and a slightly amused Damon wearing a towel leaned against the door frame and raised an eyebrow.

"Redbird, your not wearing much." he smirked as I grabbed his discarded shirt quickly shoving it over my head, I gasped as it slide over my head, Damon had shut the door and moved just inches away from me. He smiled and cupped my face in his hands before gently kissing the end of my nose. I scrunched it up as his wet hair dripped down my face, he chuckled and pulled me close against him, I laughed as I tried to escape his grip.

"Did you miss me that much Readbird?" he asked when he finally let me go, I sat on the end of my huge four poster bed and shook my head.

"No." I muttered blushing slightly, he chuckled and left the room saying he needed some clothes.

I jumped up the moment the door clicked shut, and whizzed round my room grabbing three different outfits that Damon had bought me the day before.

"Bonnie?" I glanced towards the door before answering.

"Yeah Elena?" the door clicked open and a grinning Elena popped her head round the door.

"Were gonna go down to the lake this afternoon, you wanna come?" I nodded and smiled at her before she wondered of. I looked down at the outfits I had picked out.

The first was a green/gold sun-dress with a large strip of creamy lace that flowed away from the legs just below the lace, paired with it was a large gold armlet with green leaf shaped emeralds my necklace was in the same style I had chosen gold ballet flats with a large silky gold bow with a emerald placed in the middle of the bow.

The second was a grey of shoulder crop top jumper with a silky red skater skirt and red and white high top wedge trainers.

The third outfit was a pair of faded skinny jeans paired with a plain white vest top and a faded denim jacket, with a large oval collar covered in small demonetize.

After a few minutes I picked the first outfit and pulled my hair hair into a messy bun, letting a few of my curls escape from the hair band.

"Bonnie come on!" I heard the others yell from down stairs, I smiled to myself and ran down stairs.

I giggled when I got to the bottom step and Damon scooped me into his arms and spun around a few times. He smiled before winking and nipping my neck playful.

"Damon put me down." I gasped between giggles, he chuckled and carefully placed me on my feet, a few minutes later Matt stomped down the stairs and gathered me, Elena and Meredith into his arms for a hug, which was greeted by a large warning growl from Damon who was trying to untangle himself from Stefan and rip Matt apart, we all chuckled and stepped away from each other. One by one we all gathered our things and headed out to our fun filled day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and for waiting so patiantly for me to update, i'm trying to figure out which storys to keep at the moment (Don't worry this ones safe.) so i will start updateing faster.**

**this chapters mainly building up to Damon explaining about the Claiming. **

**hope you enjoy.**

"Redbird?" I looked up from the book I was reading to see Damon leaning over me with a half smirk on his face.

"hmm" I replied as I went back to my book, he chuckled and kissed my forehead before sitting down next to me. "What you reading?" he asked as he lent back onto his elbows. I giggled before marking my page and flipping myself onto my tummy.

"You don't want to know" I said before kissing his cheek and hurrying over to the others. I glanced over my shoulder to see Damon holding my book with a slightly amused but surprised look on his face, he looked at me and cocked his head smirking at me. I turned back to the group and giggled. Meredith raised an eyebrow, I looked at her innocently.

"I was reading a book Elena recommended us." Meredith burst out laughing.

"Elena, Damon found the book you recommended." she gasped before regaining her usual composure. Elena smiled, and looked over at Damon who was now engrossed in my book.

"Romeo and Juliet or 50 Shades of Grey?" she asked, which caused Matt to snort orange juice out his nose, the three of us were clinging to each other for support as we roared with laughter, Stefan appeared from where we had parked the car he chuckled and handed Matt a napkin.

"What's so funny?" I smiled at him.

"Well Matt's snorting orange juice and Damon's reading 50 shades of grey." he chuckled as I counted of my points on my hand, he handed me one of the two baskets.

"Damon made you guys this, I think he wants to take you to the meadow." I smiled and skipped towards the Vampire who was engrossed in my book, I stopped a few steps away from him taking him in.

He was wearing a black button up shirt and a pair of plain denim jeans, the first three button of his shirt were undone, he was lying on his back with my book in one hand and with the other hand he drummed a tune on his chest, he sucked the air through his teeth.

"Damon?" I nudged him with my foot, he grumbled a bit and turned the page, I then noticed that he was almost finished. I growled and launched at him, he dropped the book and rolled me onto my back, he growled back at me with his fangs bared, Stefan appeared at his side fangs half extended.

"Damon, stop its me, it was a joke." I looked up into Damon's face, his fangs retracted and he started muttering apologies, he quickly rolled of me.

"Cara i'm sorry." he nuzzled my neck muttering apologies. I sat up as he wrap a hand in my hair, he pulled me onto his lap, nuzzling and whimpering.

"Shh it's OK Damon." Stefan crouched down next to us and Damon let a low rumble lose in his chest, Stefan made a soft cooing noise and he slowly

"Bonnie are you OK." I looked up at him and nodded.

"I'm fine, really I am." Damon pulled his head away from my neck and dropped it onto Stefan's shoulder, and gave him his famous naughty smile.

"Can I take Bonnie and the car home, please." Stefan smiled and shook his head.

"Fine, but that means you have to pick us up later." Damon chuckled and pick me up in his arms, and grabbed the picnic basket.

"We can have a special picnic, just you and me." He swung my legs around so he had hold of me bridal style I smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you Damon." I giggled as a purr vibrated through him.

"you make me very happy Redbird." he smiled at me

"Damon... how does the claiming work." he stopped, his smile faltered

"I'll tell you when we get home." I didn't say anything else, I watched his jaw tense.

"Damon, it's ok we don't..." he kissed my forehead and gazed down at me, he smiled and looked ahead of us.

"No we needed to talk about it at some point." he smiled.

"Stefan said that we would be connected by _mating_, so aren't we..." he chuckled

"Cara we have to exchange blood while were at it."

"Oh." he smirked and shook his head.

"I love you, and I'm sorry about earlier I didn't expect you to do some thing like that."

"Maybe I'm not a little bird." I raised and eyebrow, he laughed before winking at me and setting me down next to the car.

Damon's POV

I watched her as she got in the car, I could feel my instincts forcing themselves upon me.

The urge to claim her, so that every man knew she was mine, my Redbird, My fiery vixen, I closed my eyes and growled as images of her flashed through my mind, it wouldn't be long now, before I would start fading, I need to tell her about what will happen to me, to her, to our children.

_Stefan, what if I make her forget, that way she wont get hurt..._

_**Damon, your a twat.**_

_Little boy, you should respect your elders... you think that I can do this?_

_**Damon, stop thinking, let what happens happen, give Bon a little credit, she more powerful than you think she resisted Shinshi.**_

_I don't want to hurt her._

…_**... Then don't let her go.**_

"Oh Cara you are anything but a little bird." I kmuttered to myself once I was in the car, I watched her untangle bits of grass from her hair, enjoying the sent that flowed around me when she moved.

"Damon?" she whispered.

"Mmm." I glanced over at her to see her fiddling with the edge of her dress, I let my eyes wonder over her body, and launched myself towards her, placing kisses on her lips, and neck. I could feel my body let lose a low growl as I picked up the most delicious smell.

That smell means she want me, and only me, popped the seat belt and placed her on my lap, so that she was straddling me, I could hear her heart beat pick up and the breath hitching in her throat with every kiss I placed.

"Redbird, never leave." I muttered into her hair, she nodded and sank against my body.

"Can we go home, I'm tired, Lena made us hike really far." I smirked and nodded in response, I could feel my instincts trying to pull at the beast inside, but the urge to make sure she had everything, overwhelmed that I kissed her and put her back in her seat, where she promptly fell asleep.

"Little Cara, I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys thanks for waiting and all your lovely reviews,**_

_**so in this Chapter Tyler and Bonnies past tie them to an unexpected descovery about Damon and Klaus isn't as bad as he seems.**_

Damon hadn't spoken to me since we got home his whole body was tense. He had been avoiding telling me how the "Claiming" worked, Damon poured himself a drink and slumped onto an arm chair, he sighed before taking a sip and swilling his drink while he stared into the fire that dominated the room.

"Well, the claiming is something that newer vampires get, i'm not sure why we were affected by it, because i'm over 400 years old... if the new born finds its mate and completes the claiming then it can cure his vampire-ism, but i'm not sure what will happen to us, because the vampire is young it is reversed, with us, you could be turned into a vampire." he let his head hit the back of the chair and he groaned.

"Damon... I really don't care." he raised an eyebrow and gave me a look of disbelief.

"I've all ways loved you, the day that we fought Klaus I was scared that you'd die, when we went to the dark dimension, I was scared that you would stay with that stupid vampire queen and leave me for dead, but each time you came back..." he smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Well, I hope you still love me if it all goes wrong." I rolled my eyes and through a cushion at him.

We both jumped when the door to Mrs Flowers study burst open, a triumphant looking Witch beamed us both a smile.

"I've found it, I found the spell." Damon ran across the room and snatched the piece of paper she was waving around out of her hand.

"How long will it take?" he looked up at her desperately, I moved to his side and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"It will take four months, that's the mating and the pregnancy, and it will only work if Bonnie stays human." Damon's grip on me tightened, I could almost see the thoughts running through hiss head, balancing out the good and the bad like he always did, most of the time he would just pretend not to care.

"Well do it." he growled and spun me around to face him.

"Like hell we will, you want to be happy and i'm not letting you become a monster just because I want you for myself, you'll find some one who's better for you, who doesn't rely on draining people to survive." I scowled at him and wrenched his hands of my waist.

"I don't care if you're not good for me, I want you not anyone else." I ran out of the house and into the forest tears blurring my vision, when I got tired of running I walked, I hadn't realised how far and how long I had travelled until I collided with soft warm arms.

"Hey there little BonBon, what ya doin around my part of town." I looked up to see Tyler Lockwood, and his best friend Dick, I groaned.

"Running away from Damon." I tried to shrug Tyler og and head back to the boarding house but he held me tighter.

"Come on now Lil BonBon, can't an old buddy be worried, there's been more and more vampire killings and we were gonna call on of the Sucker trio... but well one came to us." I rolled my eyes, Tyler had invented the new nickname a few weeks ago when Matt had told the werewolves about me and Damon. Tyler's "Pack" has been growing, so much to the point that Alaric and Meredith have to do monthly checks so it doesn't get out of hand. Meredith had to move a family of two adult werewolves and seventeen pups. Tyler's convinced that Damon's recruiting vampires to take his team out and has resently got annoyingly cocky about having proof.

"Look …. if I look at you're _evidence_, can I go home?" he grinned at me showing his canines.

"Sure lil BonBon, i'll walk you to the front door." I nodded and he handed me a huge pile of photos. I gasped, in every photo was Damon with a different girl, exchanging blood.

"There all dated and we personally checked on each girl after he left them." he tried to pull the top three out of my hand I glanced at the date, the most resent one had been last night. I felt fresh tears falling down my cheeks.

Tyler yelled at the other wolves and told them to find the rest of the "Golden Trio" he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Bon, really... I was kinda hoping that my boys got it wrong when they came to me with this, but hell the boys damin good at foolin yall." I smiled, I hadn't really spoken to Tyler since our run in with Klaus and before that we were at that awkward, just broken up stage. He stood up and gathered the pictures, I went to follow him when he stopped.

"I'm real sorry Bon." I frowned and as he left the room another person walked in... Klaus.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, sorry for the wait, so this is the final chapter before the claiming, this chapter and the one before was to explain a bit about the other characters and there relationships (need lots of people to fight over the god parenting rights :D ) , but in the next chapter she will be drinking the "Magic potion."

I don't own any one just the story

Hope you enjoy this one.

"Mrs Flowers you're sure that this will stop Bonnie turning after the claiming?" The old witch nodded before slapping Sage's hand as he tried to grab at one of the strange ingredients that she had placed on the table.

"It says that, if sixteen vampires are willing to give up and take back immortality then a dark phoenix can be born." Sage put his feet on the table and tipped his chair against the wall.

"So you're going through all this, for the second rate girl, aren't you all Elena and all that?" I growled and pulled his chair forwards so he fell on his ass, I laughed until Meredith walked in she was crying.

"Damon, Tyler's taking Bonnie hostage, he says that if you don't stop making vampires he'll kill her... or turn her." I looked at Mrs Flowers who had frozen.

"He's been following her around for ages, his cousins a witch he asked to borrow a book." I frowned at her.

"HOW IS THAT IMPORTANT... THAT WOLF HAS MY MATE" I punched the wall and growled in frustration as it cracked.

"Damon, this may work in our favour, you said that we need werewolf blood for the last part of the spell." I sighed and muttered agreements to the old witch. Meredith handed me her laptop and brought up a page and showed it to Sage and Mrs Flowers. She started reading it out loud.

"Bewitching, if a human is paired or partially claimed by a vampire it is possible to latch the changing to another powerful being.

The first part of the bewitching is simple, the human must not trust her mate.

The second is to show her fears, such as a snake ECT by this point her distress signals will have summoned her/his mate to them.

If the mate finds the human then the human may be drawn back to there mate, this can be prevented by masking your powers so that any spell cast to make the human hold greater feeling towards you will prevent the human and mate from rejoining.

If the vampires mate is also a witch they can become a generator there mates power."

I growled and kicked a chair across the room which shattered on impact with my foot.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I snarled at her, Sage slinked and arm around the hunters waist and let a loud growl role of his tongue.

"It means that Tyler is going to swap Bonnie's claiming to himself... this is going to sound bad but Damon this is brilliant." Sage had to pull Meredith out of my reach as I pounced at her, I grunted as my body collided with the kitchen counter.

"As I was saying, We now have proof that the werewolves have breeched there treaty with us, that Tyler is willing to risk human and lower graded supernatural beings, this puts him as a high risk, not to mention, you've honoured you're half of the treaty... Damon if we can get Alaric to contact the hunters council, I could potentially set all six of my hunters on his pack... and the guardians would have to restore Bonnie to what ever state she was or is in."

I frowned before admitting defeat.

"Fine, I'll see if I cant link with her." Sage started laughing, Meredith slapped him round the back of his head.

"Oh come on, he's going to climb into a pissed of witch's mind, even I wouldn't to that." Meredith smiled "you're going to keep an eye on him." she turned on her heels and left.

"Damon, I'll prepare for Bonnie's return, if you need anything else call me, I will also tell Stefan that were taking back fells church." she smiled and headed upstairs. I poured myself a drink and slumped down on the sofa's. Sage trotted into the lounge after me knowing that if he didn't keep an eye on me well enough, Meredith would give him hell.

"Bonnie?" I could feel her mind but it was surrounded by another witch's power.

"Damon?" I thought I had imagined it until it echoed louder over and over.

"Damon help me, there trying to use a bewitchment... I remember reading.." I smiled

"Shhh Cara, Baby Redbird, were coming for you... listen, I know they've shown you the pictures... I needed sixteen immortals to help with..." I could feel her roll her eyes at me.

"I know, look I thought that they were right but then I saw the spell that they had on the table... the bewitching, and Mrs Flowers said that unless I was claimed by another man you couldn't do anything to hurt me." I jumped as she was suddenly blocked from my mind and the witch's mind surrounded her again.

"Right, we know the layout of the building, we have to be careful, there is a human supernatural in there, she is being held hostage." I stood respectfully next to Alaric, he had been assigned law keeper over fells church and Meredith was his second in command.

"If at any point you are alone with either of the Vampires you do as they order, if they ask you to violate the hunters law, they will hold responsible." the team split in half, I grabbed Stefan's arm as Sage fussed over Meredith who sent him in my direction

"Be careful, I cant lose both of you now can I." He nodded and headed of with Meredith, Sage shuffled over to me, he pouted and glanced over his shoulder.

"Come on kid lets squish some puppy dogs." he grimaced at me, "Dude that's gross."

I laughed, I saw him glance at me and shake his head, we both knew how nervous I was.

"Were now approaching the DEN as they call it." I nodded at Alaric and he started pointing out places for his hunters to stand. We waited on the outskirts of the den, I was glad to know that if they ran Meredith was some where out there to pick them up.

"Dude it feels like were fuckin FBI." I smiled and shook my head, god knows how Meredith can stand the boy. We both froze as the door opened.

"I have reason to believe that you have two unregistered Witches on this property." Sage jumped as a Small tan wolf jumped on Alaric and sent him flying.

"I guess we need to step in." Sage ran to Alaric and helped him tackle the dog, the hunters had moved into the building, I ran as fast as I could, I could smell Bonnie's blood, I rounded a corner and the sight before me took my breath away, there was a young hunter cowering in the corner away from my witch who was stood on a table, she had already implanted two stools in a couple of wolves heads, she was now forcing Tyler and his cousin to have a very bad brain aneurysm. I chuckled and looked at he boy on the floor.

"I think she's got this." he whimpered and ran the way I had just come. I stepped into her line of view, she smiled and her hold on the two boys loosened a little.

"Damon, you're here." she giggled as I scooped her up.

"You ok?" she nodded and buried her face in my neck, my fangs started to lengthen.

"Alaric, i've got her... can I take her home now." I whined the last part and was greeted with his booming laugh, he popped his head round the corner.

"Sure.. urm you couldn't possibly tag them two could you, he handed me two needles. I popped Bonnie down and grabbed Tyler and jammed the first needle into his jugular, he yelped. I could feel Bonnie staring over my shoulder.

"Is that the new wolfbain micro chips?" I nodded and quickly injected the other one.

"Right then lets leave the hunters to do there job... and i'll take you home and do mine." she rolled her eyes and screamed as I lifted her fireman style over my shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

_**hey so this is the mating chapter, its my first M rated chapter i hope you like it... i wasnt to sure what to put..**_

_**anyway reviews are welcome and i don't own anyone they all belong to L. **_

Bonnie's POV

As soon as we got back I had a cup of steaming gunk shoved under my nose by Mrs Flowers.

"It wont taste nice but you both need to drink it, I like to think of it as a small sacrifice for a big cause." I smiled at her, elbowing Damon who was in the midst of joking about "Big things" and downed it, shuddered and started coughing.

"What is that?" he muttered as he was forced to swallow the disgusting drink with threats of loosing his money makers if he didn't get her a grandchild, Damon coughed and heaved once he had downed his portion.

"It is the spell I found." Damon thanked her and handed her his wallet which had several notes sticking out. I ran up stairs.

"I'm having a shower, i'm covered in dog hair." I heard him growl and heavy foot steps hurried up the stairs.

"What... now?" I giggled and shut my bathroom door, Damon started scratching at the door and whining. I switched on the water and let it wash the blood of my body .

"Silly blood sucker, the doors unlocked." I whispered to myself, I turned to face the shower head and screamed as arms slid around my waist.

"Silly witch, blood suckers have very good hearing." I giggled as he nipped my neck, he ran a hand across my tummy.

"Have you finished in here." I shook my head and rubbed up against him, he moaned and ground his hips against me. I gasped as his finger slowly slid between my thighs he chuckled.

"We done, wanna go to the other room?" I didn't answer, he spun me round to face him and pushed me up against the wall, I ran my hands up and down his chest, his head dropped forwards and he placed a hand either side of my head, when he looked up his fangs were digging into his lip, I lent up and ran my tongue over them just hard enough to let a few drops of blood run down his lip. Her moved my wet hair of my shoulder and sank his fangs into my neck, I moaned Damon's wall gave in and his mind crashed into mine, after a while he pulled away and bit into his own wrist before offering it to me, I scrunched up my face and sucked on the cut, as I thought it tasted gross, coppery and sour.

"You can stop now." I pulled away and washed my face in the shower, he chuckled, I folded my arms over my chest and his jaw dropped a little, he took a step back and inspected me.

"Happy?" I scowled at he and he put his hands on his hips grinning like a child.

"You like." he waved his hand in front of him. I cocked my head and smirked as an idea wriggled its way into my mind.

"Hmmm, I dunno..." his face dropped and he puffed out his chest a little.

"What do you mean." he hissed, I giggled and step closer to him, I leaned up and kissed him.

"Well I need to test drive it before I buy it." he smirked.

"When, Were and What place." I kissed him again this time I lent into him and moaned as his tongue slid into my mouth, I let my hands run lightly over his body before just skimming the tip of his length, a strange purring noise vibrated his body, he pulled away from my lips and started trailing kisses up and down my neck. He picked me up and carried me to my bed, he smiled and dropped me in the centre of the huge mound of pillows, he started to crawl towards me and stopped, I moaned and poked his leg with my foot.

"Just let me kill these." I giggled as he held up a scatter cushion and tossed it across the room, I then did the same with about six more, I then yanked him by his arms so he almost landed on top of me, he smirked and knelt up wrapping my legs around his waist I moaned as the tip of his member brushed against me.

"DAMON." I moaned as he pushed a little harder against me. He ran a hand down my leg and lent down to kiss my tummy. "Ti Amo Cara." he whispered against my skin, I gasped at the tingly sensation that he sent up my spine. He kissed up my body until he reached my lips, he winked at me and slid himself into me, I moaned as he started to thrust faster and faster my hands twisted into his hair and I arched my back he gripped my hips to the bed as I tried to buck into his hips, I glanced at his face and was shocked to see him concentrating, I forgot about it as he rammed his hips against mine again, he buried his face in my hair and nipped my neck, "Damon." I moaned softly, his grip tightened and I slowly felt my body start to tense, suddenly I felt like everything around me had collapsed and suddenly Damon was moaning just as loud as me I gasped as his thrust slowed and his release caused his walls to tumble down.


End file.
